A Whole New World
by thebrokenwing
Summary: Raven Kingston finds herself waking up in Mystic Falls after a terrible car accident. Only it's a completely different one compared to what she remembers. Will this new life be for the better? Or the worse? *Starts from season one* Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my story The Vampire Diaries isn't a television show, but there are the books. **

**This story is about the show, but in my story world the show doesn't exist, just the books. You'll understand why when the story goes on. But I hope you enjoy and just to warn you this IS a Damon/OC fanfic!**

**This story is of the t.v. version, I will be using that plot line and those characters, I just mention the books in it only.**

**This is kind of different compared to other fanfics where a fan is now in the show (since there technically isn't a show, lol)**

**But I still hope you all like this story!**

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, then covered my hands over my face. I heard the giggling of my two younger siblings and I smiled to myself, love giving the two of them all my undivided attention.

I removed my hands and opened my eyes once I reached ten. I looked around the large back yard, glancing for my two five-year old siblings, hoping one of their blond heads will appear behind a bush or a tree.

I heard the familiar laughing behind a large bush a few yards away from where I stood beside the pool. I followed the sound of the laughter, and ducked low in front of the bush, so the kids won't see me yet.

That's when I heard the twins talking to each other.

Abigail said, "Shh, Adam. She stopped counting."

"Rae too stupid to find us. It's okay." he said, laughing, causing me to roll my eyes. My younger brother loves me so much. Sarcasm at it's best.

"No!" Abby shouted/whispered to her twin, "Rae is pretty and smart. Imma be like her when I'm old."

"Mommy says she's dumb. She says Rae got a bad B on her math test."

Abby didn't answer immediately, but I heard her voice sadden as she mumbled, "Mommy's mean to Rae."

Then I heard Adam grumble, "I know..."

I took that as my cue to make my appearance. I brought them outside to have fun, not get depressed over my terrible mother.

"Boo! I found you!" I yelled as I crawled around the bush and grabbed the twins tickling the two of them to death. They giggled under my arms and after a couple tiring minutes I let them go, trying to catch my breath and so were they.

"That was fun!" Abby yelled, making me smile. Adam nodded along as we crawled back from around the bush. I stood up, then helped up both kids, and dusted off the dirt on their clothing. I wouldn't want them to get yelled at by our mother just for having simple dirt on their pants.

We played for about twenty minutes more, before our house maid Leanne called us to come inside and eat dinner.

I looked down to the kids, grinning, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" we raced towards the sliding glass doors. I slowly jogged, letting them run past me, basically racing each other.

After getting inside I gathered them into the kitchen and we all washed our hands. I made them sing their ABC'S as they did it, then I grabbed a kitchen towel from the drawer and dried their hands.

We entered the dining room to find our mother and my step-father (the twin's biological father) already sitting down at the table. Waiting for us before they can eat. Leanne and another maid named Cynthia pushed out chairs for us as we sat down. I thanked them then turned my attention to my mother who was glaring in my direction.

I sucked in a deep breath, awaiting the wrath of Clarissa Rhodes-Sparks.

"What took you so long? Ethan and I have sat here for almost seven minutes. Dinner is getting cold, Raven." She reprimanded me, in a whisper tone. It didn't matter though, because everyone else can still hear her.

"Sorry, mother. I had to make sure the kids were clean and ready for supper." I explained softly, and keep my gaze down on the table, not wanting to disrespect my mom.

She sighed in irritation, "I don't understand why you always have to go run around in the dirt with those kids. You're teaching them bad habits."

My mother was a fashion designer. She sells her clothes in the expensive stores. She has many businesses, which means she has a lot of money.

Her new husband of nine years, Ethan, was born in money. He inherited a lot of money when his parents passed away and he owns a few businesses that he inherited as well. He's just my mother's type. Rich, good-looking, and doesn't complain about her being missing all the time.

My Mom had me when she was seventeen. She met my father through her parents friends. She started dating him when they were sixteen, only because he was expected to inherit a lot of money from his parents. It wasn't until my mother was five months pregnant, did she realize that my father wanted nothing to do with his family business. So my grandparents disowned him for getting a girl pregnant and for not wanting to be like them.

When I was born, my Mother wanted nothing to do with me. She let my father name me and gave all custody to him.

I lived with my Dad until I was five. I grew up in a two bedroom apartment, where I got to see my Dad work down below in a very successful bakery, since he loved to bake.

He died of cancer when I was five. I didn't know what was going on at the time. I just remember him telling me he had to go to heaven but he loved me. He said he'd see me again, but not soon, he hoped. I remember giving him a kiss and waving goodbye at his hospital door. Then I remember meeting my mother the following day. I heard her whispering to my grandmother "Steven died. And he left me with that girl!". She told me she was my Mom after that conversation, when I first moved into the large mansion-the current one I am living in now- She was stand offish with me. She never once had hugged me or told me she ever loved me.

She constantly wants me to succeed. All A's an all my school subjects. Being in after school activities, surrounding my self with her elite group of friend's children.

I didn't fit in. I wanted to be home. With my Dad. Where we would bake peanut butter cookies and sing Christimas songs every Christmas as we decorated the tree.

W said grace, then ate what was on our plates. Ethan asked the children about school and their activities. My mother laughed and let herself into the conversation. They never once involve me.

Ethan rarely talked to me unless he had to in public. I was practically invisible to him. I wish I could say the same to my mother though. I always wish I was invisible to her, but she seems to always have to correct me on my faults. Make me into a mini version of her.

"Sit up straight, Raven. Don't slouch. It's un-lady like." she scolded, and I stood up straight against the wooden chair. I heard Leanne who stood behind me sigh sadly to herself.

She has been a maid here since I moved here. She was more of a mother to me than my own, and she always hated the way my mother treated me. Especially when I was in trouble.

After dinner I excused myself and ran up to my bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand and saw my friend Amber had texted me.

_Party at Jenna's tonight! Better be there, bitch!_

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to go at all. But I really didn't want to stay here either. It was only six and I knew the party probably wasn't going to start until around ten, so I just grabbed one of my many books off my book shelf and laid on my bed. Continuing to read where I had left off last.

I was reading the Vampire Diaries: The Awakening. I was almost done with it, but I was a big fan of the books. I read most of them and loved them. I just love the characters and the plot lines. The writer of this story made this all seem so believable. As if it were real.

A couple hours later, around nine thirty, I was dressed. Wearing white short with a floral top. I walked towards the front door and I yelled into the house, "I'm going out with Jenna and Amber!" knowing that if I used her friend's kids names she wouldn't care.

As I expected all I heard was silence, which meant I was allowed to leave the house, since she really didn't care about my well being.

I ran out the house towards my Mercedes. I got in quickly and drove out the large drive way and out of the gate.

There was crazy traffic as I looked down the high way. I wasn't going to take that, so instead I went another direction. As I drove down an empty side street.

I was driving more and more down the road and passed and intersection. The light was green and there were no cars around, so I thought.

Until large lights shined through my passenger door window, causing me to turn my head. I didn't have time to react as the large truck crashes into my car. Causing the care to immediately smash together. I was unconscious instantly.

I died that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know that the show started in 2009, but I'm having all the events from the first season happen in 2014(:**

I woke up to the sound of a loud constant beeping noise beside me. My eyes fluttered open painfully. When my eyes finally adjusted all I saw was white. White walls, whites doors. But was confused me was what was around me, until it all registered in my head.

I'm in the hospital. I glanced around and saw that I was hooked up to an IV. The loud beeping noise was my heart monitor. Why? What happened to me?

I couldn't move. It hurt to move. I felt bruised all through my body. I glanced down at my arm and saw two large bruises on it. That's when I noticed my hand was being held by another.

I looked up and saw the back of familiar blond hair. My eyes narrowed as I registered who it was, "Mother?" I asked, not believing she was holding my hand.

Hearing my voice, my mother turned around instantly. Her eyes widened and I saw her eyes glisten with tears. Her other hand flew to her mouth as her jaw dropped. She squeezed my hand she was holding, "Ravey, you're awake!" She stood up instantly and yelled through the open hospital door, "Doctor, doctor! She's awake! My baby's awake!"

She then bent down, her eyes level with mine. Tears falling from her eyes as she held me close to her. I was confused and unused to this much affection. I didn't understand what was going on around me or why my mother was acting so... motherly.

I felt her tear drops fall to my hands, and I knew she was crying. I can hear her sniffle every so often beside my ear.

I've never seen my mother cry, and honestly, it scared me.

Two nurses rushed into the room, followed by a doctor in a white coat. His glasses were on the tip of his nose and he hair strands of gray visible hairs. My mother moves out of the way and leaned against the white wall, while the nurses and doctors worked on me. I was still shocked and confused to what was going on.

The nurses checked my vials as he performed series of tests on me. He shined a bright flash light in my eyes and and I squinted slightly since it was very bright.

"What's your name?" he asked me, and it took everything in me not to roll my eyes and answer him sarcastically.

"Raven Faith Kingston."

He nodded his head then asked me again, "What year is it?"

"2014..." I grumbled.

He nodded his head as he examined the top of mine. He moved my hair slightly to the side, "Wh-what's going on?" I stuttered as I asked. The doctor touched a part on my scalp that caused me to flinch. "Ow." I grumbled and moved away from his hand when he tried to check it again.

"The stitches are helping her scar heal nicely." he spoke towards my mother, completely ignoring me.

_Stitches? Scar?_

That's when I remembered the accident! The head lights of the truck before it rammed into me. _I was in an accident!_

"Oh my god, the truck!" Tears came to my eyes as I remembered how scared I was. The helpless feeling that came over me. I thought I was going to die.

My Mom and the doctor-who's name I still don't know- heads shot in my direction, "What, hon?" my mother asked me.

I sniffed as the horrific memory played in my mind again, "The truck. It ran into me when I was driving. I'm so sorry." I don't know why I apologized, it was just something I was used to doing. I knew my mother was going to blame me for the accident. Even if it was the truck driver's fault. He ran the red light.

My mom's eyebrows creased together, then she looked at the doctor, "Is she okay? Is this a side effect to her concussion?"

The doctor was still looking at me. His face scrunched up in confusion, "Miss Raven, what was the last thing you remember?"

I shook my head, as the tears fell down my cheek. I wiped some of the tears away, keeping my gaze down on my lap, "The truck hitting me. I was on my way to go to a friend's party. I took another way because there was crazy traffic going the usual route."

My mom suddenly became worried. She advanced towards me, her hand finding mine, "Sweetie, what are you talking about?" she asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at her, "What are _you _talking about?" I emphasized the 'you'.

She ignored my question, looking up at the doctor who was still standing, "Dr. Rosen, is this memory loss? Or what? Because it sounds like she remembers something completely different."

The doctor- who is now known as Doctor Rosen- sighed before answering my mother's question, "What she remembers could have just been a dream." then he looked me in the eyes, asking me seriously, "Do you remember driving in the car with your friend _Elena _and her parents?"

My eyebrows furrowed together, "Elena? Her parents? What are you talking about? Who's Elena?"

My mom's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Unleashed tears filled her eyes again as she wrapped her arm around me.

The doctor seemed taken back by my confusion as he asked me, "_Elena Gilbert? _From what I gather is your best friend since kindergarten. Remember her?"

_Elena Gilbert? Why does that name sound familiar? I didn't know an Elena..._

My Mom and the doctor kept givng each other confused glances then would turn their attention towards me, as if having a silent conversation with each other. I felt very left out and annoyed at their oblivious rudeness.

"Elena Gilbert?" My mother asked me hopefully, as if that name rung a bell.

_I know for a fact I never met an Elena in my life but..._

A giggle escaped my lips, in this inappropriate time. Dr. Rosen looked at me questioningly.

"Elena Gilbert? Like in _The Vampire Diaries _books?" I couldn't help but ask. That's just such an uncommon name. They must be messing with me.

The doctor shook his head, his mouth set into a grim line, "Never heard of them."

My laughing subsided as I looked at him questioningly now. "Really? It's a best seller."

My mom shook her head, "Sweetie, I've never heard of those books. Especially a book that has Elena's name in it." She said seeming genuinely confused.

"Who the hell is Elena?" I exclaimed, completely annoyed now. They keep talking about some girl I don't even know.

"Uhm, I'm Elena." came a voice through the doorway, surprising all three of us. My head shot up and I looked in to the direction the voice came from, finding a girl with long straight brown hair. Her eyes were brown and doe like. She seemed upset and had a frown on her face. Her olive-skinned cheeks were smeared with tears streaks and her eyes were red and puffy.

She took a step in to the room as my mom walked towards her, wrapping her in a hug. A small gasp escaped me, as I sat there watching my mother being affectionate to someone else.

"I'm so sorry, darling, about your parents. They were amazing friends of mine and Ethan's. I'll keep you and your brother in my prayers."

All the Elena girl could do was nod as I noticed her eyes beginning to tear up again but she held it in, and replied back hoarsely, "How's Raven? Does she not remember me?" she asked, her voice sounding sad and simply depressing.

"Uhm, I'm right here." I snapped. Not liking that they keep talking in front of me like I wasn't even here.

Elena nodded taking a step towards me. She sat beside me on the bed, "I'm Elena Gilbert. Your best friend, remember?" the girl asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

I narrowed my eyes at her and my mother, "Is this some game? Because this isn't funny. Are you really that mad at me for getting in an accident that you'll play a stupid prank on me!" I never yelled at my mother, but I didn't like this. I didn't like her ways of punishing me. This was just sick and cruel. Making me think that I'm crazy.

My mother gasped, she looked offended but worried at the same time as she mumbled, sounding truthful, "No! Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault Greyson lost control of the car. It was an accident. I love you."

I shook my head. Tears filled my eyes. This is a lie. She doesn' love me. Why are they playing with me. I felt so alone and so lost.

I looked at the doctor accusingly, "And you! Did she pay you? How can you let a mother treat her child this way? It's wrong! It's sick!"

My mother gasped, looking at me bewildered, "Raven! What has gotten into you?"

I scoffed, "Me? What about you! Why don't you love me? What did I ever do to you? I tried to be your perfect daughter, I really did. But this is all too much!" Then suddenly my head was in my hands and I was screaming from the sharp pain shooting through the back of my skull.

Dr. Rosen rushed towards me, and other nurses came into the room. My mother and the Elena girl backed away letting them check me out. He sat me down on the bed as my vision became blurry. I couldn't see anymore and I felt myself break into a hot sweat. I felt nausea and weak and all I heard was the doctor asking me if I was okay and to stay awake for him until I passed out into complete darkness.

Hours later I woke up to finding the room empty, so I thought. My mother wasn't there, and neither was Dr. Rosen or Elena.

Yet, I noticed one person sitting on the chair beside mine. He looked half asleep as he leaned back against the chair. His arms crossed, eyes closed, and if it wasn't for his annoying and consistent humming I wouldn't have known he was awake.

I glared at the unknown man sitting beside my bed. He was in dark clothing, wearing a black leather jacket, with dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He had dark raven black hair and his skin light, while his features were oddly beautiful.

I admit, he was_, slightly _good-looking. But why was he here? In my room? I've never seen this man before in my life!

"Hey, you." I spoke in annoyance, and his eyes shot open and he sat up straight in the chair.

His beautiful bright blue eyes found mine and he instantly relaxed.

"Oh," he spoke bored, "You're awake."

My eyes narrowed as I said, "Yes, I am. Now I don't know who your are so can you get out of my room." I spoke, it more of a statement not a question.

A smirk tugged at the end of the man's lips as he said,"Look, _girl,"_

"Do you know who I am? Or do you like going into strangers hospital rooms and sleep besides their beds like creeps?"

Then man rolled his eyes, "No. I don't know your name. And I don't really care about it. I just came here to do what I got to do."

Then before I can question him, my back was pushed up against the hospital white pillows. The man was leaning over me, his bright blue eyes were dilated as he spoke, staring directly into my eyes, "You don't remember what happened two nights ago on Wickery Bridge. You don't know how you survived outside of your car like Elena. And now you won't remember this conversation."

I blinked once, then twice. Was this man insane? What the hell was he talking about? And why the hell is looking at me like that! Is he trying to hypnotize me? Oh my god is he lost? Is he one of those mental patients? Should I page a nurse?

I flinched away from him and said, "What the hell? You're fricken crazy! Get away from me before I call security!"

His eyes widened and he pushed his hand over my mouth to quiet me down.

"How did that not work?" he spoke to himself. Then he looked up and faced me again, "Are you on vervain? You don't smell like it."

Then he looked at my neck and then my wrists and I was so confused and scared for my life. I didn't know this man! He can be a serial killer!

Finally he pushed away from me, and stood up. He leaned down so he was eye level with mine, "Never mention to anyone what just happened. Or I swear, I will kill you." his voice was deep and threateningly, which scared me more than anything. Especially since I had the overwhelming fear that he was telling he truth. He would kill me.

I blinked once again and in a second he was gone. I gasped and sunk in to the sheets of the bed. Truly scared for my life now.

I turned over on my left side, bury my face into the side of the mattress. _Did I imagine all that? Am I going crazy?_

I cried, and let my tears shed as I felt so lost, confused. I felt like I was in another world. And not a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

My petite frame was pressed against the pillows of the hospital bed. I sat up straight as I stared ahead towards my mother and the doctor as they talked in hushed whispers with one another.

My hands were interlaced with each other and rested comfortably on my lap. I moved my gaze to the corner of the room and looked up at the television that I had in my hospital room. Playing on the television was some day time soap opera, and I had no idea what was going on. Someone cheated on some other person and got the woman pregnant. Turned out it was the girl's cousin...I don't know, it's all unrealistic and stupid in my opinion.

I lazily rested my head against the back of the pillow as I stared not amused at the television screen. _Stupid cable channels. _

I gasped in surprise when I saw a group of people enter the room. It was the twins and my step-father.

The three of them had big smiles on their face. The twins rushed towards me, smiling and giggling as they bombarded me with a hug.

"Rae, you better?"

"Did Santa Claus save you?"

Ethan sighed loudly in disapproval of the twins, which shocked me to the extreme, "Kids, be careful. Raven still has a boo boo." He took a step forward smiling down on me. "It's good to see you up and awake, kid." he kissed my forehead and I couldn't contain the amount of shock revealed on my face.

My step-father furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

My mouth was gaped and I couldn't form any coherent words, "Y-you...you...kissed...you kissed me..."

He seemed taken back by my statement, "Rae, I've kissed you on the forehead or cheek everyday for the past ten years..." he spoke seeming extremely baffled by my new state.

I shook my head, "No. You never pay attention to me. I was just your wife's daughter. That was it."

A look of bewilderment crossed my step-father's features, "When have I ever treated you like that, Raven? I've always treated you the same way I treat Abby and Adam."

My eyes widened a fraction at what I heard, "Abby? You've never called Abigail that. You and Mom told me it was improper to make nicknames like that."

Ethan looked terrified. He turned around quickly and I saw him communicate with my mom. There were no words between the two. Just a silent head nod and frown from my mother and a saddened sigh from Ethan.

He turned back around to face me, he tried to smile, "How much do you remember, sweetheart?"

I sighed loudly, causing the three of them to look at me worried. The twin's panicked, "Ravey, you okay?" Abby asked me placing her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped in defense, already knowing what Ethan was thinking. Everyone has claimed for the past four hours that I have memory loss. That when I was asleep the last two days I dreamed, and my dreams are messing with my reality because of the lack of memory.

_They're the crazy ones!_

I know the difference between real life and dreams. I did not dream up my entire life! That's ridiculous! No one will hear me out. They keep saying how I'm just confused now, well guess what? I'm not. And I want to get the hell out of this hospital.

The twins flinched after my outburst and so did Ethan slightly.

He shook his head, "I don't think you're crazy, Rae. You've just been in a terrible accident. It's going to take some time getting used to. And hopefully you'll remember everything soon, like your school, and friends-"

I blocked out the rest of what he was saying. Was this real? This wasn't a prank? Something was seriously wrong, I know that, but I can't seem to find any reasonable explanations for this.

"What happened?" I had to asked. I needed to know _their _version of my car accident. I needed to sort every thing out in my head.

Ethan ran a hand down his forehead, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His gaze was locked on my pink over throw blanket the nurse had given me, and his voice sounded far and detached. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Last Friday, you and Elena were out at a party with your friends. The two of you decided to leave together but you didn't have a car, so Elena called her parents to come pick the two of you up. You guys were driving on Wickerybridge and out of nowhere Greyson lost control of the car, causing you all to drive off the bridge into the lake. I guess the impact caused you to bang your head through your door window in the back seat, causing your concussion. The doctor's said there were traces of you passing out and your heart stopping from drowning. No one knows how you and Elena were saved...but I will be thankful for you being safe the rest of my life."

_That was intense._..I couldn't help but think. Was all this true? Was my entire life before a simple dream? No. It wasn't. That's impossible. Isn't it?

"Well, I'm sorry for Elena. I'm guessing her parents didn't make it." I said softly, remembering the crying girl in my hospital room yesterday and my mom giving her, her respects. "But, this is all just really crazy. I feel like I'm in a television show. It's too much to take in." I shook my head slowly, sighing in frustration.

Ethan nodded his head in understanding. The twins were to captivated into the t.v. that they changed into cartoons, _sneaky kids. _

Then a thought came to me after going over Ethan's story in my head. "Wickery Bridge? What the hell is that?"

I have lived in New York my entire life and have never heard of Wickerybridge.

A sad smile tugged at Ethan's lips, "I guess you don't remember that either. It's the bridge that connects on the river. We drive it all the time. It's common transportation route." he chuckled lightly.

"I'm so confused... Since when did Wickerybridge become a new transportation route in New York?"

"New York?" Ethan smiled and laughed, "I wish I lived in New York. But sweetie, we live in Virginia. Mystic Falls."

My faced scrunched up into a sour expression, "Mystic Falls? I have never heard of that. And Virginia? You and Mom wouldn't be caught dead living in a place that sounds like a terrible stripper name!"

"Honey, your mom and I grew up in Mystic Falls. Hell, you're a descendent from the founding families."

My eyes locked with his and all I saw was complete honesty in his features on voice. "What?"

I was shocked. That's not true! My mother is still a fashion designer right? She still has her rich family and I still have my rich family that I hate so much, right?

Before I can ask Ethan more questions, my mother and Dr. Rosen walked into the room.

Ethan stood up, asking the doctor instantly, "Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Rosen nodded his head calmly, "Yes, I double checked Raven's tests and she is healing immensely well."

Doctor Rosen sighed reluctantly. A grim line formed in the shape of his mouth, "That's the tricky part. Raven has a particular amnesia, that I and no other doctor here in Mystic Falls Hospital, has ever experienced. She remembers her family, but in a different way, but she doesn't remember her friends at all. I think that she dreamed in her sleep. The memory's disappeared from the concussion and her dreams filled in the blanks. Making them seem real and this all an illusion. But I think with her amount of progress, her real memories will eventually come back. It's all just a matter of when."

I mentally shook my head. Those weren't dreams. I know they weren't. Am I in an alternate universe? Did I die then came here? That seems to be the only explanation...do I even believe in that? I have no idea anymore...

My Mom beamed and looked towards me with a hopeful expression on her face, "So, she okay? We can take her back home soon?"

Home? Where's home now?

Dr. Rosen opened his mouth to reply to my mother, but was interrupted by loud running down the hallway. The four of us looked out the door to see a tall blond and a dark skinned girl stop in front of my hospital room. Both of their eyes were wide and the blond screeched in a high pitch girlish way that made me cringe.

"Raven! Oh my god!" The both ran in to the room pushing past my mother and the doctor, then came around the bed, opposite side of where Ethan stood. They both pulled me into a group hug, causing me to be smashed into their bodies and my face into the brunette's shoulder.

"Ow." I groaned lightly as the pull towards them caused me to moved my head to fast in pain.

The brunette instantly let go of me first. The blond kept holding on, oblivious to my discomfort. The brunette shook her off, "Care, let go of her. She has a concussion, remember?"

Sighing to herself, the blond finally let go, mumbling, "Sorry. I just missed her to much."

After taking a step back, they both looked at each other, then looked towards me. The brunette spoke up first, "Elena told us about...your amnesia."

A sharp intake of breath came from Ethan who turned to look over at my Mom and the doctor. My mom and Ethan looked dispirited. The twins were still watching the television eating a snack out of a zip-lock plastic bag, paying no attention to any of us.

I ran an uneasy hand through my dark brown locks, then nodded my head. I didn't know who these girls were, and I'm guessing, since all this seems to be real, that I must know them pretty well with the way they held on to me before for dear life.

"Well, we thought we'd come by an introduce ourselves."

The blond suddenly smiled brightly,"Besides Elena, of course, we're your best friends. I'm Caroline."

"And I'm Bonnie."

My head instantly fell into my hands, a strangled sigh escaped me. "Ha." I let out a humorless laugh, "And let me guess, we have another bestie somewhere named Meredith, right?"

Why do all these people have the same names as the characters from the Vampire Diaries? They don't really fit the descriptions, but their names..is it a coincidence? At least I'm not in Fell's Church. Then that's when I would have known this all was just some crazy coma dream. Unless, it still is. Is this all a dream? I have no idea.

"Uh, sorry. I don't know any Meredith's." Caroline shrugged, her eyebrows creased together, "Why?"

I opened my mouth to explain how they all have crazy names that relate to books, but then I stopped myself. What if I sound so crazy they send me to the mental wards? I can't do that. I'd never last a week in a place like that.

"Nothing. Just the name sounds familiar, I guess." So there is no Meredith? I guess that's a relief.

I'm just going to pretend their names are all coincidences. This new world that I'm stuck in has nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries. There's no such thing as vampires and witches. Everything here is normal, like in my other world. Right?

Dr. Rosen cut in, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have good news." All our attention was on my doctor. Waiting for him to give his so called good news. "Raven will be discharged tomorrow morning, after we keep her under for one more night of observation. We want to check her sleeping and make sure her stitches are okay. We don't want her ripping them out any time soon."

Caroline and Bonnie smiled, my supposed best friends seemed genuinely happy for me. I've never had real best friends, just the ones my mother forced me to make, and they were simply acquaintances. I wondered if these girls were good friends. If I'm stuck here forever, will everything be different? Would I be happy here compared to my old tiresome depressing life?

My mother was grinning from ear to ear, "That's great! I'm going to go call your father!"

My body stiffened and I felt like I had frozen on my hospital bed. I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. Was she serious? Was it true? Could it possibly be... Was my Dad alive?


End file.
